


Dirty Laundry

by Silverfox588



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfox588/pseuds/Silverfox588
Summary: Steve really enjoys what he sees when Danny is folding towels.





	

Danny sat on the leather couch in Steve’s living room and tried to focus on the football game, but the basket of fresh out of the dryer towels was driving him insane. Steve had taken them out of the dryer and forgotten about them in his rush to get two more six packs of beer. Danny sighed as he grabbed a towel and started folding it, but found he couldn’t make them “Navy regulation” while sitting down. 

“Damn it Steve, you had to pass this annoying habit onto me didn’t you?” Danny muttered using the cushion to make sure the towels edges were perfect when folded in half before folding it in half again and then into thirds length wise. Danny dumped the rest of the towels onto the second cushion so he could put the folded towels in the basket. He was so preoccupied with folding the towels and listening to the game that he didn’t hear Steve pull up in the truck.

Steve walked in the door silently, immediately noticing how quiet it was in the house. He put down the beer and crept to the living room. He smiled when he saw Danny folding the towels and licked his lips when the tee-shirt Danny was wearing rode up in the back to reveal a tanned, well muscled back. Danny’s board shorts were hung low on his hips and Steve felt himself getting hard at the sight of his lover’s beautiful body. Steve pulled his tee-shirt off and loosened his belt before crossing the room and grabbing Danny from behind. Danny jumped and elbowed backwards. Steve dodged easily and spun Danny around.

“Fuck! What the hell Stev—?” Danny’s rant was cut off by Steve’s mouth ravaging his own. Danny gripped Steve’s shoulders as Steve’s hands slid beneath Danny’s board shorts to grip his ass. Danny moaned into the kiss and Steve thrust his hips against Danny’s. Steve pulled away for air first.

“Bend over the couch.” Steve ordered yanking down Danny’s shorts and then his own. Danny bent forward, resting his elbows on the cushion with the towels. Steve grabbed both of Danny’s cheeks and spread them, revealing Danny’s hole. Danny moaned again and thrust backwards. He was so hard already that he was dripping pre-come. “You are so hot.”

Steve leaned forward and licked Danny’s hole, making Danny let out a muffled yelp. Steve lapped at his hole for a few more minutes before pressing his thumb in slowly. Danny thrust backwards and glanced back over his shoulder at Steve.

“Babe, I’m still loose from this morning. Fuck me already!” Danny panted shuddering as Steve removed his thumb and slid two fingers in and began to scissor them. Steve rubbed his fingers against Danny’s prostate, earning a cry of pleasure. He grabbed the lube from the end table and spread some on his fingers. He lubed Danny’s hole and then his cock. Steve pressed the head of his cock against Danny’s hole and grabbed Danny’s hips. Steve thrust forward and Danny screamed in pleasure.

Steve reached around Danny’s front and stroked his cock in time with his thrusts. Steve pulled Danny upright and sucked on the bite mark he had made earlier that morning. It didn’t take long for Danny to spill his load into Steve’s hand and all over the towels. Steve followed soon after. They slumped forward onto the couch and laid there for a few minutes. Steve pulled out of Danny and pulled him close to him. Danny looked back at Steve and smiled.

“You know babe, as fun as that was, now you’re going to have to rewash all of the towels.”

Steve stared at Danny for a moment before laughing hysterically.


End file.
